


Собирая осколки

by Vardek



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Курт влюбляется в новоприбывшего к ним на службу паренька. У того уже есть опыт работы в полиции, но никто не знает в каком отделе. Т.к. парень довольно молод, тих, спокоен и немного угрюм, все, в том числе и Курт, сошлись на мнении, что парнишка работал раньше только с бумагами. Потому Магнуса и завалили отчетностью. Но однажды происходит что-то, и выясняется, что Мартинссон работал в отделе по поимке особо опасных преступников. <br/>Banner by danaRia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собирая осколки

Он вынырнул из сна как всегда внезапно, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как липнет к телу мокрая от пота рубашка, с бьющимся в бешеном ритме сердцем. Привычно вытер тыльной стороной ладони влагу, скопившуюся в глазах и на намокших ресницах. Взъерошил спутанные волосы.  
Короткий взгляд на яркое в рассеянном ночном сумраке табло электронного будильника показал, что вставать ему еще не скоро. Да только сон больше не шел. И не придет. И упаси Бог кого угодно, хоть друга, хоть врага, от таких снов, что были у него.  
Самое темное время ночи - перед самым рассветом. Когда ненадолго затихают все звуки, когда кажется, что стены давят со всех сторон, когда никого рядом нет - только тишина, мрак и собственные тяжелые мысли и воспоминания.  
Она часто приходит к нему во снах. Просто стоит, молчит и смотрит на него. В ее взгляде нет упрека, она даже улыбается, порой машет ему рукой; иногда пытается что-то сказать. У нее васильковые глаза и трогательный, чуть вздернутый вверх, покрытый яркими точками веснушек носик.  
Ильсэ.  
Так ее звали.  
Он узнал позже.  
Когда уже все осталось позади.  
И все только начиналось.  
Она никогда не обвиняет его. Но ему достаточно собственной совести, чтобы сделать эту работу за нее. Чтобы просыпаться едва ли не каждую ночь в холодном поту, а потом еще долго лежать, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок. А потом, когда воспоминаний становится слишком много, сидеть на кухне, пить горький обжигающий кофе и не чувствовать его вкуса. Он даже попытался курить, но быстро бросил это дело - ему не нравился запах табака на одежде и первые признаки отдышки во время утренних пробежек.  
Сегодня ему предстоял второй день на новом месте, а также первое знакомство с новым начальником. Почему-то казалось, что сны должны были пройти, стоит только оставить всю прежнюю жизнь позади. Он хотел бы начать с чистого листа, словно ничего не было, ничего не случилось, словно Ильсэ никогда не существовала. Но она последовала за ним даже сюда, в добровольную ссылку в этот заштатный городишко. Впрочем, ей было плевать на расстояния, и на его совесть, и на его проклятую память.  
Ильсэ была мертва.

\---

Каждый раз возвращаясь на работу после отпуска, старший инспектор истадского полицейского управления Курт Волландер замирал на несколько секунд на пороге общей комнаты, в которой сидели подчиненные ему коллеги. Словно пробовал воду, прежде чем окунуться в привычную суету, уже давно ставшую для него рутиной рабочего дня. Вон сидит Анне-Бритт, внимательно вчитываясь в свежий отчет. Судя по ее слегка затуманенному взгляду, она еще не до конца проснулась. А вот Найберг, их лучший эксперт-криминалист, который предпочитает свободное время проводить в обществе инспекторов, нежели в одиночестве лаборатории, возвращается из офисной кухоньки, сжимая в руках две дымящиеся чашки с кофе. Сведберг, согнувшись в три погибели, увлеченно копается в недрах своего неизменного старомодного портфеля. Двое офицеров дорожного патруля что-то обсуждают у большого принтера.  
Так, вроде бы, все как всегда... Стоп, а это кто такой?  
За ранее пустовавшим столом у самой стены обосновался неизвестный худощавый парень с шапкой светлых отчаянно вьющихся волос на голове. Он сидел перед большим лэптопом, вперив в экран практически немигающий взгляд, и в глубокой задумчивости машинально постукивал указательным пальцем по нижней губе.  
Курт оторопело рассматривал незнакомого юнца, пытаясь понять, что тот забыл в его отделе, когда его отвлек громкий голос Лизы Холгерссон, наполовину высунувшейся из-за двери своего кабинета и смотрящей прямо на него - словно специально поджидала, когда он появится на работе:  
\- Курт, зайди ко мне! Прямо сейчас!  
Скинув куртку на спинку стула в ее офисе, Волландер сразу же поинтересовался:  
\- Ну и что это за явление Христа народу у нас в общей комнате? Я ведь поэтому так срочно тебе понадобился?  
Лиза уселась за стол и нервно сцепила пальцы в замок, чуть виновато отводя взгляд:  
\- Это твой новый подчиненный, младший инспектор Магнус Мартинссон.  
\- Ты, наверное, смеешься, - фыркнул Волландер. - У меня в отделе нет еще одной вакансии инспектора. Есть место обещанного мне еще три года назад аналитика. Я сам, если ты помнишь, занимался отбором выпускников Академии, и этот твой Мартинссон, хоть и блондин, но явно не того пола. Я ждал Хельгу Свурлессон, с нетерпением, можно сказать, с распростертыми объятиями и кучей требующих обработки и анализа данных. И вместо нее я получаю что? Вот это вот недоразумение? У меня нет времени с ним возиться.  
Лиза потупилась, постучала ногтями по застекленной поверхности стола и тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Курт, у меня не было другого выхода. Один мой старый и хороший знакомый очень просил пристроить парня хоть куда-нибудь.  
\- Боже, сохрани меня от идиотов и лизоблюдов, - не менее тяжело вздохнул инспектор, укоризненно глядя на начальницу. - Я так понимаю, твой старый хороший знакомый еще и высоко сидит, чтобы просить тебя о таких одолжениях?  
Лиза только мрачно кивнула, но затем с надеждой добавила:  
\- Может, парень окажется и не так плох. У него высшее экономическое, так что хоть какие-то мозги должны присутствовать.  
\- Не смеши меня, - отмахнулся от нее Курт. - Мы оба знаем, что будь у него мозги, он бы работал по специальности. А раз по специальности работу он не нашел, значит пошел в полицию, чтобы хоть как-то перекантоваться. Да и что иначе он бы забыл в Истаде? Мы оба знаем, что самые сливки выпускников Академии обычно снимает Стокгольм, а за ним города покрупнее. И если ему понадобилась протекция для того, чтобы устроиться хотя бы к нам... - он расстроенно махнул рукой.  
\- Ну и что нам с ним делать? - спросила Холгерссон. - Что-то же он должен уметь.  
Курт потер лицо руками, чувствуя, как наваливается уже привычная тягучая усталость. Словно и не было целых трех недель благословенного отпуска:  
\- К делам я его и на пушечный выстрел не подпущу, в этом можешь не сомневаться. Я ждал аналитика, вот пусть этот твой Мартинссон с бумажками и возится. В конце концов, даже если и напортачит, это не будет так уж смертельно.  
На том и порешили.

\---

Следующие несколько месяцев прошли для Волландера в привычных рабочих заботах. Он сдержал свое обещание и завалил неугодного новичка бумажной волокитой по самые уши, злорадно ожидая, что тот сорвется и начнет качать свои несуществующие права уже через несколько дней. Но Курта ждало разочарование. Мартинссон не роптал, не кривился при виде очередной внушительной стопки документов, не выражал неудовольствия. Он вообще казался таким спокойным, словно работал не в полицейском управлении, а где-нибудь в бухгалтерской конторе. Ну, как она, эта самая гипотетическая бухгалтерская контора, представлялась Волландеру. И это упорное спокойствие младшего инспектора начало действовать Курту на нервы.  
И ведь, вроде бы, Мартинссон ничего такого особого не делал - тянул свою лямку, даже засиживался после работы, если была в этом нужда, всегда был вежлив и доброжелателен, никогда не отказывал в помощи... Но была в нем какая-то холодность, словно он был весь покрыт коркой непробиваемого льда, пробиться сквозь который не представлялось возможным. При этом Мартинссон умудрился сойтись на короткой ноге практически со всем управлением: с офицерами патрулей он часто мог перекинуться парой слов ни о чем, девушкам-диспетчерам таскал шоколадки в обеденный перерыв, по первому зову разбирался с капризным принтером в приемной-регистратуре, даже забрал пару раз из школы детей Анне-Бритт, когда та ждала важного звонка от информатора.  
Волландер наблюдал за Мартинссоном сквозь выходящее в общую комнату стекло в своем кабинете, и злился, злился, злился.  
Так продолжаться до бесконечности просто не могло, и в один далеко не прекрасный день Курт-таки сорвался на молодого инспектора, когда тот, видимо все же одурев наконец от бесконечной бумажной волокиты, заикнулся о том, чтобы присоединиться к текущему расследованию. Даже имел наглость заявить, что у него есть опыт оперативной работы и он может помочь.  
На это Волландер вызверился так, как с ним уже давно не случалось, а потом еще долго возмущенно фыркал: "Опыт у него есть! Как же!" Он даже позже, когда прошел аврал, посмеялся вместе с Лизой над тем, что для протекции сверху Мартинссону нужно было минимум переспать с дочерью верховного комиссара, если не с самим комиссаром. Вот в этом у него наверняка было много опыта.  
Посмеялся да и забыл обо этом, особенно когда младший инспектор снова вернулся к своей аналитике и больше не пытался лезть не в свои дела. Вернее, почти забыл. Почему-то мысль о том, что парень переспал с комиссаром, прочно засела в голове Волландера и вытравить ее оттуда оказалось невозможно. Время шло, а Курт все чаще ловил себя на том, что порой просто бездумно смотрит сквозь стекло на светловолосую курчавую макушку, склоненную над экраном лэптопа. На то, как летают по клавиатуре тонкие длинные пальцы, как Мартинссон закусывает в зубах кончик карандаша, о чем-то задумавшись и явно уйдя в мыслях очень далеко. И почему-то Курту так порой нестерпимо хотелось подойти и попробовать, какое оно на ощупь, это облако светлых волос; запустить в него пальцы и пропустить сквозь них отросшие за последние недели непокорные вихры; поймать в ладонь запястье и почувствовать, как бьется под тонкой кожей теплая точка пульса.  
Волландер все чаще ловил себя на таких мыслях и не понимал сам себя. Его никогда прежде не привлекали мужчины, но к этому парню его просто тянуло. Необъяснимо и отчаянно. Против воли и здравого смысла. А когда однажды, задержавшись после работы допоздна, Курт увидел Мартинссона мирно и весело беседующим с одним из патрульных, его пронзило неожиданное, почти забытое чувство, которое он не испытывал уже давно - ревность. Она всколыхнулась в нем удушающей волной, вперемешку с досадой на Мартинссона и злостью на патрульного. И тот факт, что этот конкретный патрульный был хорошо известен в управлении не только своей нетрадиционной ориентацией, но и многочисленными любовными похождениями - только усиливал раздражение Курта. С одной стороны, он убеждал себя в том, что Мартинссон уже большой мальчик и хоть какое-то подобие мозгов в его белокурой голове все же должно было быть. С другой - он практически хотел, чтобы молодой инспектор повелся на явные ухаживания со стороны патрульного, чтобы... А действительно, чтобы что? Удостовериться в доступности парня? В том, что тот предпочитает не женский пол? Предоставить жилетку для того момента, когда Мартинссон поймет, что был всего лишь очередной грелкой на одну ночь для легкомысленного ухажера? Или может, помочь собрать осколки чужого разбитого сердца для того, чтобы забрать их себе?  
Самое ужасное во всем этом увлечении - Курт достаточно знал самого себя, чтобы не путать простой интерес с серьезным увлечением, даже влюбленностью. Это страшное слово на букву "л". После разрыва с женой Волландер шарахался от любых отношений, как черт от ладана, и вот на тебе - втрескался по уши в никчемного новичка, которого воспринимал, скорее, как секретаршу, нежели полноценного работника отдела. Курту всегда казалось, что любят обязательно за что-то. Но ничего особенного, кроме привлекательной внешности, в Мартинссоне он не видел. А кому приятно осознавать, что человек, привлекший интерес - просто пустышка в красивой упаковке?  
Хотя... Порой Курту казалось, что Мартинссон не так прост, как ему кажется. Порой в глубине голубых до полупрозрачности глаз парня ему виделось что-то такое, от чего даже в жарко натопленной комнате внезапно становилось зябко. Словно где-то внутри молодого инспектора жила и нарывала какая-то рана, которая так и не закрылась за давностью времени. Слишком умными порой казались его глаза, слишком серьезными, повидавшими слишком многое для таких юных лет.  
Но момент длился недолго, и вот перед Куртом снова был всего лишь Магнус Мартинссон, ходячее недоразумение всего управления и лично его, Курта, кара за какие-то, должно быть, существенные грехи.

\---

Эрик Норман, следователь прокуратуры по экономическим преступлениям, захаживал в гости к Волландеру нечасто. Однако, когда такое случалось, эти двое дожидались окончания рабочего дня, Курт доставал из тайной заначки припасенный как раз для такого случая коньяк, и начинались долгие разговоры за жизнь. Эрик под действием алкоголя обычно предпочитал слушать, лишь изредка вставляя короткие фразы тут и там, а Курт пользовался возможностью, чтобы излить на старого приятеля свои мелкие проблемы и неурядицы.  
На этот раз, слово за слово, и разговор зашел о новом приобретении Волландера, обосновавшемся в общей комнате несколько месяцев назад.  
\- Погоди, - Эрик жестом остановил поток ворчливых излияний Волландера, - как ты сказал? Магнус Мартинссон? И он родом из Истада?  
\- Угу, - пробурчал в ответ Курт, - принесла же его нелегкая в родные места. А мне теперь с этим горем луковым мучиться.  
\- Знавал я одного Мартинссона, - задумался приятель, - давно дело было. Помнишь, я одно время вел детский кружок юных детективов, недолго, правда?  
\- Это который потом прикрыли из-за недостатка бюджетирования? - уточнил Курт.  
\- Ага, тот самый. Был у меня там один очень не по годам смышленый пацан, Магнус Мартинссон. Собирался, когда вырастет, стать полицейским. Серьезно собирался, это не было простым увлечением. Даже ходил на курсы стрельбы и рукопашного боя при нашей спортивной секции. Не знаю, как там у него с самообороной, но стрелял отлично, даже призы брал на региональном уровне. Потом, вроде бы, уехал в Стокгольм, и больше я о нем ничего не слышал.  
\- Это точно не мой Мартинссон. Твой пацан явно целеустремленного и упертого типа, а у меня так, ни рыба ни мясо... моллюск холодный и безвольный. Сидит себе, бумажки перебирает и, по-моему, ничего ему в этой жизни больше не нужно. Он даже устроился к нам только потому, что за него какая-то большая шишка перед Холгерссон словечко замолвила. Вот с тех пор он у меня камнем на шее и висит, - закончил тираду разочарованным вздохом инспектор полиции и уныло подпер щеку кулаком.  
Норман разлил по стопкам остатки коньяка и согласно кивнул:  
\- Да уж, за таких ребят, как мой Магнус, после академии все столичные управления между собой грызутся, лишь бы первыми успеть захапать подающих надежды специалистов.  
\- А у нас, сам понимаешь, что оседает, - вяло поддакнул ему Курт.  
\- Знаешь, мне все же интересно было бы посмотреть на этого твоего Мартинссона, - задумчиво протянул Эрик. - Я как-нибудь в перерыв забегу к тебе в управление, покажешь мне его.  
Норман так и не появился в управлении ни в эту неделю, ни в следующую, и Курт уже забыл было об этом разговоре. Однако через месяц, вечером, когда уже давно стемнело, старший инспектор возвращался пешком через центр города к управлению, на стоянке которого оставил машину. Он как раз проходил мимо ярко освещенного окна небольшого бара и машинально глянул внутрь. Да так и остановился, узнав в сидящих вполоборота за барной стойкой мужчинах Мартинссона и Нормана. Волландер стоял, разглядывая этих двоих и пытаясь понять, как они умудрились пересечься без его помощи, сами собой, когда заметил наполовину пустую бутылку водки на стойке между ними. Он ни разу не помнил, чтобы Норман пил водку, а Мартинссон, как ему казалось, вообще не употреблял алкоголь.  
Однако вот они - молодой инспектор и прожженный жизнью следователь, - сидят в баре и хлещут водку, даже не морщась. И ни следа похмельного веселья на их лицах. Норман слушает, что ему говорит сидящий рядом с ним парень, опустив глаза и сдержанно сложив руки на коленях. Магнус сидит, склонив голову, лишь виднеется ореол воздушных светлых завитушек и четко очерченный профиль его носа; он баюкает в ладонях стопку с прозрачной жидкостью, словно забыв о ней, словно этого бара и его шумных посетителей для него сейчас не существует. Во всей его позе чувствуется подавленность, но чем она вызвана, остается только догадываться.  
Волландер еще долго простоял у окна, заглядывая внутрь и чувствуя, что видит что-то, обычно не предназначенное для посторонних глаз. И если тогда, раньше, когда Мартинссон смеялся вместе с патрульным, его грызла жгучая ревность, то сейчас Курт чувствовал только обиду. На Нормана, за то что не пришел сначала к нему; на Мартинссона - за то что сидел в этом баре с его старым приятелем и имел право на какие-то личные разговоры и секреты, которые - и Курт был в этом уверен - не были предназначены для его ушей.

\---

Магнус пришел на работу чуть позже обычного. Ему еще с вечера немного нездоровилось, наверное, все же подхватил простуду, которая отправила на больничный уже едва ли не треть всех сотрудников полицейского управления. Хорошо хоть, что болезнь была краткоиграющей, и все болящие уже через пару дней снова выходили на работу. Ему самому валяться дома в постели совершенно нe хотелось, да и Волландер обязательно потом на нем отыграется за больничный. Впрочем, старшему инспектору никогда не нужен был особый повод для недовольства на Магнуса. Порой казалось, что состояние постоянного раздражения на подчиненного у Волландера - это уже модус операнди.  
Однако, работа есть работа, не важно насколько она нудная, отупляющая и беспросветная. Конечно, Магнусу было обидно, что в Истаде, похоже, все считали, будто ни на что лучшее, чем перебирать бумажки, он не был способен. И он со всей ясностью отдавал себе отчет, что его обязанности, по сути, мало чем отличаются от обязанностей дипломированной секретарши. Но надежда на то, что что-то еще может измениться, все же еще не до конца его покинула. Ведь не могут они держать его на коротком поводке до бесконечности? Ведь правда? Ему всего лишь нужен был шанс, один шанс, чтобы показать, что ему можно доверить и серьезные дела.  
Ну а если нет... Всегда оставалось обещание комиссара Штольца, выхлопотавшего для него это место. Как там он сказал? "Два года, продержись всего лишь два года, и я заберу тебя к себе. Мне как раз понадобятся толковые ребята для нового подразделения". Что это было за подразделение, Магнус не знал, но ходили упорные слухи о чем-то очень интересном и серьезном.  
В отделе его встретила деловая сосредоточенность, обычно говорившая о том, что у Волландера появилось новое важное расследование. Магнус стянул куртку, чувствуя всей кожей холодок легкого сквозняка, который гоняли по помещению кондиционеры, и поежился. Похоже, у него все же была небольшая температура; на лбу выступила испарина, щеки горели, хотя он и прошел всего-то ничего - от служебной стоянки до общей комнаты. Сквозь застекленную стену ему были видны собравшиеся в кабинете Лизы Холгерссон инспектора. Кроме хозяйки кабинета там был сам Волландер, Анне-Бритт и Сведберг. Спиной к нему сидел Найберг, без которого не обходилось ни одно крупное расследование. Порой Мартинссону казалось, что Найберг так и не определился, кем же ему действительно хотелось быть - детективом или экспертом-криминалистом, и он разрывался, пытаясь успеть и там, и там.  
Включив лэптоп и загрузив внутреннюю базу данных управления, Мартинссон внимательно прочитал сводку происшествий за ночь по Истаду и коммуне. Его взгляд сразу же остановился на сообщении о пропаже детей. Две сестры, восьми и двенадцати лет, пропали вечером, когда возвращались от подруги, живущей по соседству. Ночью начались уже серьезные поиски с привлечением сил полиции и береговой охраны.  
И вот теперь в кабинете у Холгерссон собрался весь отдел. Практически весь отдел, поправил себя Магнус, мысленно усмехнувшись своей забывчивости - порой ему действительно казалось, что он в этом здании посторонний.  
Значит, девочек так и не нашли.  
Дети пропадают. Это хоть и грустный, но жизненный факт. И порой их не находят.  
А порой находят. Но слишком поздно.  
Кому, как не ему, не знать об этом.  
Он живет этим самым "слишком поздно" уже почти год. И до сих пор не может спать по ночам.  
Ильсэ.  
Имя почти привычно резануло по сердцу, если, конечно, к такому действительно можно привыкнуть.  
Магнус не знал, сколько просидел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и заставить себя погрузиться в работу. Из темных воспоминаний его вырвал звук с силой распахнувшейся двери. Волландер, не глядя по сторонам, быстро прошел к себе; Анне-Бритт и Сведберг вышли на кухню за кофе. Пару секунд пораздумывав, Мартинссон все же подошел к ним:  
\- Случилось что-то еще? Дети, - пояснил он, когда Анне-Бритт подняла на него недоуменный взгляд, - их не нашли?  
Вместо нее ответил Сведберг:  
\- Утром родители получили звонок от похитителей с требованием выкупа. Нереального выкупа, - пояснил он на всякий случай.  
\- Тянут время? - приподнял бровь Магнус.  
\- Похоже на то, - кивнул инспектор.  
Он хотел было что-то добавить, но в этот момент из кабинета высунулся Курт:  
\- Калле, мне тебя еще долго ждать? - и заметив Магнуса, раздраженно скривился: - Если тебе нечем заняться, так и скажи, я подкину работы.  
Анне-Бритт сочувственно поморщилась, коротко глянув на младшего инспектора, но тот только едва заметно качнул головой и быстро вернулся за свой стол. Обидно. Отчитали, словно мальчишку. Лезущего не в свои дела и отвлекающего серьезных людей от важного дела. И да, ему хотелось помочь. Именно с этим делом. Пусть хоть он потом до конца жизни просидит за столом и носа из управления не высунет. Но хоть один раз, когда это имеет для него значение, когда у него есть шанс хоть как-то искупить... Не исправить, это невозможно, но хотя бы...  
Магнус зло отшвырнул от себя карандаш, не обращая внимания на то, как вскинула на него взгляд удивленная этой непривычной вспышкой раздражения Анне-Бритт. Потерев подбородок и вспомнив, что снова забыл с утра побриться, Магнус попытался успокоиться, но обычная сдержанность вкупе с хладнокровием сегодня его избегали. Его буквально душил сам воздух в помещении, напоминая о беспомощности, невозможности помочь, неверии в его силы.  
\- Я выйду на четверть часа, - как можно спокойнее сказал Магнус, поднимаясь. - Приболел, нужно в аптеку сбегать.  
Анне-Бритт молча кивнула, и он не видел, как она проследила за ним взглядом, нахмурившись и неодобрительно качая головой. А если бы и видел, то, скорее всего, принял бы это на свой счет. И был бы неправ.  
На улице было прохладно и пасмурно. Порывы ветра гнали по улицам яркие желтые листья кленов, пытались вырвать из рук прохожих пластиковые пакеты, задрать полы юбок и широких плащей. Магнус вышел на задний двор управления, прилегавший к служебной парковке и прислонился к стене здания. Почему-то очень хотелось курить, и он, не удержавшись, все же стрельнул сигарету у проходившей мимо полицейской.  
Тонкая ароматная палочка наполнила его рот дымом с ментоловым вкусом. Женская и кажущаяся такой хрупкой в его больших ладонях.  
Это не уняло нервное напряжение, но хотя бы заняло руки. И не так заметно, как дрожат у него пальцы.  
Откуда-то сверху, из приоткрытого окна доносился голос Волландера - гулкий, громкий, раздраженный. Вечно недовольный.  
На самом деле, Мартинссону сразу понравился новый начальник, хотя он ничем это и не показал. В Волландере чувствовался профессионал - жесткий, напористый, умный... хищный и своенравный. Талантливый на грани гениальности. Такой человек вызывал уважение, работой с ним и под его началом можно было гордиться, наплевав на его дурной характер и упертую зацикленность на самом себе. Эгоцентризм Волландера был особого разлива - в нем не было ни капли от самолюбования, зато море самоуничижения, скрытой боли и откровенного одиночества, неустроенности и ощущения человека, сидящего у потухшего очага. Волландер был так погружен в себя самого, в свое прошлое, в свою боль, в свою потерю семьи и дома, что у него не оставалось сил ни на кого другого. Временами Магнус ловил на себе очередной странный взгляд начальника и гадал, помнит ли тот еще, что у него в отделе есть младший инспектор Мартинссон, или Курт просто пытается понять, кто он такой и что забыл в общей комнате.  
И да, очень хотелось, чтобы все-таки помнил. Потому что сам Магнус не забывал о существовании Курта Волландера ни на минуту, превратив вечно недовольного им старшего инспектора в своеобразный якорь, каким-то чудом удерживающий его самого на плаву. Это было странно и немного сумасшедше, но так уж получилось, и Магнус не хотел ничего менять, не хотел избавляться от своей нездоровой зацикленности на этом на дух не переносящем его человеке. Да и что уж там, ему всегда нравились мужчины постарше.  
Особенно, когда они были свободны и лишены предрассудков.  
Однако Волландер был женат на своей работе и терпеть не мог навязанного ему сверху белобрысого пасынка.

\---

\- Курт, мне кажется, мы не справимся в одиночку с этим делом, - сразу же перешла к делу Лиза, едва он переступил порог ее кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Мы можем запросить помощь в Мальмё, - устало кивнул он ей, сил на споры уже просто не было.  
Два дня. Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как девочки пропали, а у них был только один, довольно расплывчатый фотопортрет мужчины, которого видели в районе происшествия в нужный им отрезок времени.  
\- Я с ними уже говорила, но они никого не могут прислать, - покачала головой Холгерссон. - У них самих общая тревога в связи с возможным террактом, и лишних людей просто нет.  
Курт склонил голову к самым коленям и накрыл ее ладонями, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- А что твой хороший знакомый, сидящий высоко наверху? - наконец неуверенно спросил он. - Может...  
\- Хм... - протянула Лиза, и было видно, что ей не очень хочется звонить этому человеку, но и другого выхода она тоже не видит. - Это мысль.  
\- Мне выйти? - уточнил Курт, когда она начала набирать номер, сверяясь со старой пухлой записной книжкой с пожелтевшими от времени страницами.  
Лиза только махнула ему, чтобы остался на месте, а сама уже говорила в трубку:  
\- ... будьте добры, комиссара Штольца.  
Курт все же встал и отошел к окну, стараясь не прислушиваться к разговору, однако спустя какое-то время его привлек очень удивленный голос Холгерссон:  
\- Подождите, что-то я не совсем понимаю. Мы об одном и том же Мартинссоне говорим? Он же...  
Судя по лицу Лизы, она явно была не в своей тарелке и чем-то поражена. На ее щеках выступил румянец смущенного дискомфорта, ей явно не терпелось поскорее завершить телефонный разговор, но она не перебивала собеседника, который, судя по всему, пустился в длинный монолог.  
Волландер с интересом наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице начальницы. Еще более интересно ему было, каким боком в беседе вдруг всплыл младший инспектор, и почему Холгерссон хватает воздух ртом как рыба, явно пытаясь что-то сказать и не находя слов. Зрелище было бы почти забавным, если бы ситуация была иной и счет не шел на часы, если не на минуты, чтобы найти пропавших детей.  
Наконец Лиза положила трубку и несколько секунд с нечитаемым выражением на лице смотрела на Волландера.  
\- Ну что? - в конце концов, не выдержал тот.  
\- Комиссар Штольц сказал, что не понимает, почему мы звоним ему за помощью, когда у нас в отделе сидит прекрасный специалист и вместо того, чтобы по-настоящему работать, играет в секретаршу, - ровно ответила Лиза, явно все еще пытаясь прийти в себя после не самого приятного разговора.  
Волландер на это только фыркнул:  
\- Твой комиссар Штольц полный засранец, если считает, что сейчас самое время, чтобы играть в фаворитизм.  
\- Курт, ты знаешь, где раньше работал Мартинссон? - тихо, почти шепотом спросила Холгерссон.  
Вопрос был неожиданным, и, прежде чем ответить, старший инспектор почесал затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, было ли что-то подобное в личном деле парня.  
\- А разве он к нам не прямиком из Академии? - встречным вопросом ответил он, пожав плечами.  
\- Как поставил меня в известность комиссар Штольц, Магнус Мартинссон проработал два с половиной года в Стокгольме, в Отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью.  
В кабинете на несколько секунд повисла полная и абсолютная тишина, а потом Курт выругался, распахнул дверь и громко рявкнул в общую комнату:  
\- Мартинссон!

\---

Что он мог им рассказать, этим новым начальникам, которые сидели теперь вокруг него с такими выражениями лиц, словно Рождество внезапно наступило раньше времени, прямо в середине хмурого, промозглого октября? Какого чуда ждали от него? Каких признаний?  
Магнус не знал. Он просто говорил, и говорил, и говорил. Словно плотину прорвало, и остановиться он уже просто не мог. Все его мысли вырывались из него короткими рублеными фразами, неуклюжими и часто незаконченными, но искренними до обнаженных нервов, до впившихся в кожу ладоней обломанных ногтей. До хрипоты, до дрожащего голоса, до слез, заслонивших вокруг него весь мир. Словно он был внутри своей маленький вселенной, мыльного пузыря с тонкими прозрачными стенами, а снаружи на него смотрели Лиза и Курт.  
Его история? Она проста и банальна. Любой на его месте сделал бы этот выбор.  
Да, он всегда хотел быть полицейским. Он закончил университет, получил степень Магистра по экономике и собирался работать в финансовой полиции. Все казалось таким простым и логичным, легко достижимым и расписанным, как по нотам. И как же легко любые планы не проходят испытание реальностью.  
Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью разрабатывал операцию по выявлению крупной криминальной сети, делавшей деньги на детской проституции и порнографии. И им нужны были молодые ребята, о которых в преступной среде никто никогда не слышал, кого нелепая случайность не поставила бы под угрозу. Проще говоря, им нужен был полицейский, которому предстояло работать под прикрытием, возможно, несколько лет. И естественно, Магнус не мог не заинтересоваться отбором.  
А потом все завертелось, закрутилось, жизнь набирала обороты, и он сам не заметил, как прошел отбор и вошел в отряд, ведущий следствие. Он был самым молодым из них, но его сразу приняли, как своего, как равного. Конечно же, его не сразу бросили в пасть волкам. Целых восемь месяцев шла подготовка внедрения, в течение которых он параллельно тренировался, проходил психологические тесты, учился правильному поведению и работал, как обычный оперативник бригады.  
Преступная сеть была отлично законспирирована, но это не значило, что они не вели рекрутский набор. Оставалось только подкинуть им смышленого парня, который смог бы за короткое время пройти путь от шестерки к тем, кто стоял много выше, по возможности, к самим главарям. Понятное дело, что на улице к таким людям не подойдешь, значит, нужно было действовать в обход и не ожидать быстрых результатов. Возможность представилась тогда, когда один из капитанов мафиозной структуры попал в тюрьму за совершенно постороннее нарушение закона.  
Магнус провел в тюрьме четыре месяца, постоянно в напряжении, каждую минуту ожидая нападения. Его легенда ничем особым не отличалась кроме того, что ему пришлось играть социопата и полного отморозка. И для поддержания истории приходилось соответствовать. Он чуть сам с ума не сошел за эти четыре долгих месяца, но они принесли плоды - перед освобождением капитан отозвал его в сторону и дал понять, что ему не помешает такой парень, как он, среди боевиков.  
Ему пришлось провести под прикрытием почти год, за который из боевика он выбился сначала в правую руку капитана, а потом в личного телохранителя одного из главарей. Почти советника. Но до сути операции ему не удавалось добраться довольно долго. Мало знать что, как и когда, полиции нужны были имена, лица, контакты, информаторы, денежные потоки...  
Магнус был очень близко, когда один день снова изменил всю его жизнь.  
В тот день его босс сказал, что их ждут на пирсе, и обещал показать нечто такое, что снесет ему крышу.  
Да, снесло, разом и бесповоротно.  
Секретная база группировки находилась на одном из небольших островов, куда обычно мало кто суется. А если и сунется, то его вежливо попросят удалиться с частной территории. И мало кто знал, что на этом острове творились ужасные вещи.  
Когда Магнус увидел изможденных, избитых, измученных детей, то просто не поверил своим глазам. У него вообще не укладывалось в голове, что на свете существуют звери, способные издеваться над детьми, насиловать их, пытать и убивать для того, чтобы срубить побольше денег на выгодном товаре. Он видел задний двор, с которого из шланга смывали кровь, слышал тихий шепот, умоляющий их... о чем? Магнус, по правде сказать, и не помнил. У него в голове стоял постоянный шум от ярости, от отчаяния и ужаса. От понимания, что плевать на операцию, плевать на планы, плевать на все, ради чего он так долго работал. К черту все, но он спасет хоть кого-то. Пока еще было кого спасать.  
\- Вам никогда не приходилось делать выбор? - ставшим совершенно бесцветным голосом спросил Магнус двух людей, сидевших с ним в комнате. - Страшный выбор: кому жить, а кому умереть.  
Курт еще сильнее склонил голову, ему страшно было смотреть на болезненно белое лицо Мартинссона и еще страшнее - смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Двое детей, мальчик и девочка, Бьёрн и Ильсэ. И я физически не смог бы вытащить их обоих, просто не смог. И сам бы полег, и им бы не помог.  
Магнус закрыл глаза, сглотнул вставший в горле горький комок. С ресниц сорвались две горячие слезинки, и он быстро, слегка стыдливо вытер влагу со щек тыльной стороной ладони. Он помнил, как бешено билось сердце в груди, хоть это и случилось почти год назад. Помнил бег с тяжелой ношей, лай собак и разорвавший тишину ночи грохот выстрелов. Ветер в лицо, путающий волосы, пробирающий холодом до костей. Ребенок на палубе скоростной лодки, полуголый, кутающийся в его куртку и настолько испуганный, что даже плакал беззвучно. И страшно.  
\- Почему ты ушел? - спросил Волландер, когда Магнус наконец закончил свой рассказ... или сказал ровно столько, сколько смог выдавить из своей души, не потеряв при этом себя самого, не заблудившись в прошлом.  
\- Операция была сорвана. Почти два года подготовки псу под хвост.  
\- Ты спас ребенка, тебя награждать нужно было, - возразил Курт.  
Магнус растянул губы в совсем не свойственной ему кривой и злой ухмылке:  
\- Одного ребенка... Мы вернулись на тот остров на следующий день, сразу же, как только смогли.  
Курту не нужно было спрашивать вслух о том, что же они там нашли, на том острове. Он и так видел ответ по тому, как внезапно парень закрыл лицо руками, словно он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться в истерику. По хорошему, сюда бы полицейского психолога, зря они начали этот разговор. Нужно было просто припахать Мартинссона к делу, а расспросы подождали бы до более подходящего времени. Но все они мудры задним числом.  
\- Начальство обвинило меня в провале операции, - наконец снова глухо заговорил Магнус, немного успокоившись. - Но это ничто, с этим я еще мог справиться. Мы начали разрабатывать новую с учетом всех наших ошибок, многоуровневую, многоходовую... У меня было полгода спокойной жизни... ну, как, относительно спокойной. А потом за меня взялись журналисты. Какая-то мразь вытащила это дело снова на свет, докопалась до моих личных файлов... словно ему кто-то помогал, направлял. Кому-то очень хотелось, чтобы я исчез из отдела раз и навсегда.  
\- Что было дальше?  
\- Я гей, - сказал Магнус, снова опуская голову, отводя глаза.  
\- И? - не понял Курт.  
\- Я спас мальчика. Ильсэ, девочка... мне пришлось оставить ее. Для нее все равно было слишком поздно. Простая логика, - почти беззвучно прошептал Мартинссон. - Кого нам следует спасать в первую очередь?  
\- Тех, у кого наибольшие шансы на выживание, - ответил Волландер.  
\- У Ильсэ их не было. Слишком поздно, а я был один. Только это никого не волновало. У них была другая логика: я гей и я спас мальчика.

\---

После того разговора прошли сутки. Мартинссон впрягся в работу так, словно от ее исхода зависела его собственная жизнь. Впрочем, может, так оно и было. Волландер не мог его винить. Ни в чем. Парень оказался в невозможной ситуации и был поставлен перед невозможным выбором. И те, кто должен был защитить его после, вместо этого кинули его на расправу стае голодных медийных волков.  
Вполне понятно, что Магнус не хотел, чтобы эта грязная история тянулась за ним даже в Истад.  
Когда Курт спросил его, почему он раньше не объяснил ему спокойно о том, что у него есть опыт оперативной работы, Мартинссон только безразлично пожал плечами:  
\- Я говорил. Только меня не слушали.  
Больше Волландер его ни о чем не спрашивал. Зато сделал так, чтобы Мартинссон попал в группу захвата, когда пришла пора брать преступников, похитивших детей уже здесь, в Истаде. И видел, как парень вынес из дома одну из девочек, целую и невредимую. И если в горле Курта на мгновение встал комок от этой сцены, от влажного предательского блеска счастливых глаз Магнуса, то никому об этом не стоит знать. Есть вещи, которые должны оставаться личными.

\---

У Мартинссона все же случился нервный срыв. Видимо, он слишком долго носил в себе все случившееся с ним. Сдавливал, не выпускал, держал под жестким контролем. А когда все же сорвался, то это случилось как-то внезапно и очень обыденно. Прямо в кабинете у Курта, в процессе обсуждения нового дела, с зажатым в кулаке полураздавленным сливочным пончиком. Когда-то давно у Курта был момент ревности. Он тогда думал, стоит ли ему помогать собирать осколки разбитого сердца.  
А если разбили душу?  
Он прижимал к себе Магнуса, сжимал в ладонях его сладкие, чуть липкие пальцы, слушал его сбивчивое дыхание и ничем не пытался сдержать сотрясающие все тело парня беззвучные рыдания. И наверное, этот пиджак придется выкинуть, а носового платка не было ни у кого из них. И именно тогда, сидя прямо на полу и крепко обнимая наконец-то забывшегося в усталой полудреме, выплакавшего все слезы Магнуса, Курт узнал, какие на ощупь эти его воздушные кудряшки. Шелковые и гладкие, и пальцы застревают в их тонкой льняной паутине.

\---

Лиза сразу же сказала ему о звонке комиссара Штольца. Они не слышали о нем почти год, и Курт уже почти поверил, что ему удастся растянуть блаженное неведение до бесконечности. Но реальность была в том, что Мартинссон был, действительно, чертовски хорошим специалистом. И оставлять его прозябать в Истаде было бы попросту нечестно. Тем более, что то жутко секретное подразделение наконец-то получило не менее загадочное название - группа "Феникс" - и активно набирало молодых, талантливых и энергичных ребят со всех уголков Швеции. Магнуса ждал пост одного из лидеров группы, другая зарплата, другая работа, другое все. Все, что не было провинциальным Истадом; все, что было на другом конце страны; все, что было далеко от Курта.  
Волландер собрал отдел для очередных посиделок в ближайшем баре.  
На деле же - это были проводы Мартинссона, только об этом знал лишь он, да сам Магнус.  
Они засиделись допоздна. Анне-Бритт ушла первой, Сведберг вызвался ее подвезти.  
Найберг долго молча тянул светлое пиво, но, в конце концов, и он попрощался, бросив на стол свою долю общего счета - пару мятых купюр и горсть мелочи.  
Магнус весь вечер был неестественно задумчив и почти не принимал участия в разговорах. Только смотрел, чуть щурясь, как медленно тает тонкая свеча на их столе, и изредка слегка улыбался каким-то своим мыслям.  
Они вышли на улицу вместе. Курт, поднимая воротник пальто и потуже завязывая шарф, Магнус, привычно засунув руки глубоко в карманы короткой кожаной куртки.  
\- Ну... - замялся Волландер, не зная, как толком попрощаться; конечно же, Мартинссон не уходит вот прям завтра, но все равно это уже будет просто затянувшимся расставанием.  
\- Я остаюсь, - неожиданно резко выдохнул Мартинссон с таким видом, словно весь вечер только и набирался храбрости для этих двух слов.  
\- Что? Ты... С ума сошел?! - выкрикнул Курт, а затем, немного успокоившись, уже привычным ворчливым тоном закончил: - И почему сразу не сказал?  
Магнус на это только нервно рассмеялся и пожал плечами:  
\- Ты меня с таким чувством провожал, что не хотел портить тебе праздник раньше времени.  
Они медленно направились в сторону управления. Магнус молчал, а Волландеру нужно было время, чтобы переварить услышанное.  
\- Почему? - наконец удалось ему сублимировать все свои противоречивые чувства в один лаконичный вопрос.  
Они остановились, и Курт терпеливо ждал, пока Магнус задумчиво насмотрится на особенно яркие этой ночью звезды. И когда парень неожиданно решительно шагнул к нему, сминая в кулаках лацканы его пальто и притягивая к себе... что ж, некоторые вещи не обязательно говорить вслух.

Конец


End file.
